Baymax/Gallery
Film Screenshots Baymax armor design.png Pose_00.png Pose_01.png Pose_02.png Pose_03.png Prearmoredbaymax.jpg Baymax laptop.png Baymax follows football.png Hiro and Baymax trailer.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg Foot fit.png Armor2.png Helmetless Baymax.png Baymax armor fitting.png Hiro fits helmet.png Helmet on.png Big belly.png HiroBaymaxTrailer.png Baymax trailer.png HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg Flexing Baymax.png Armor fail.png Baymax armor pop.png Hiro facepalm.png Meet Baymax.jpg Baymax You've Fallen.jpg BaymaxEmotions.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax Arrive In Destination.png Baymax Face.png Baymax Stuck In Window.png Baymax Flat.png Baymax Squeeze.png Baymax Stuck.jpg Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiro Baymax Cat.png BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png File6536.png Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png Baymax 1.0.jpg Knifehand.png|"Knifehand." BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg Warming Up.jpg Hiro Designing with Computer.png Baymax 2.0.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpeg|Hiro and Baymax's first flight throughout the city. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg Baymax Battle Red Eyes.jpg I Cannot Be Sick.png Baymax'sdetacablefist.png|Baymax rushing to Hiro's rescue, against Yokai's wrath. Damaged_Baymax_With_Hiro.png Baymax's Sacrifice.jpg BaymaxandHirohug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax are reunited. BH6 Ending.jpg|Who are we? big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10920.jpg TV series Screenshots Shorts Super Baymax.png Baymax looks down.png Baymax and Fred 1.png Fred reads comic with Baymax.png Baymax and Fred 2.png A little dry.png Spice it up a bit.png Greatest alter ego.png Fred turns Baymax head.png Cowboy Baymax.png Biker Baymax.png Baymax Claus.png Baysette.png Butler Baymax.png Pirate Baymax.png Itmax.png Leprechaun Baymax.png Firefighter Baymax.png Lumberjack Baymax.png Baseball Baymax.png Merlin Baymax.png Sumomax.png Fred runs to Baymax.png Fred bounces off Baymax.png Fred's toys.png On a scale....png Baymax Roller Skate.png Baymax and Go Go 1.png Look before you leap.png Go Go pushes Baymax.png Baymax down the street.png Baymax skates out of control.png Baymax skating in alley.png Baymax skate garbage.png Baymax skate restaurant.png Baymax scares man.png Carl alley 1.png Carl alley 2.png Baymax skating.png Go Go grabs Baymax.png Baymax and Go Go skating.png Baymax grabs couch guys.png Baymax skates with couch.png Cuidado.png Woman pats Baymax.png Brake.png Maude's 102nd Birthday.png Thank you sonny.png Nice job daredevil.png Don't tell anyone about this.png Baymax sitar.png Baymax and Wasabi 1.png Fred ball.png Fred bounces away.png Mind Body and Fred.png I do not breathe.png Wasabi yoga.png Baymax stress alert.png Boat pose.png Baymax rolls away.png Baymax yoga.png Baymax yoga 2.png Wasabi tool crash.png Tree posing.png Wasabi hit by lamp.png Boat2.png Baymax throws Wasabi.png Viparita Karani.png Baymax hurts Wasabi.png Alert.png Alert 2.png I'm relaxed.png Wasabi leaves.png Namaste.png Low Battery Baymax.png Baymax lowbattery.png Shhhhh.png Baymax tries to catch Mochi.png Charging Baymax.png Hiro looks at sleeping Baymax.png Boost charge chip.png Boost Charge inserted.png Baymax shut eyes.png Fast Baymax.png Baymax scale.png Baymax scans Mochi.png Mochi runs away.png Baymax breakfast.png Baymax and Hiro at school.png Baymax boost.png Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Baymax downloading data.png Baymax dinner.png Baymax dinner 2.png Baymax dinner 3.png Baymax brushing Hiro's teeth.png Hiro toothbrush.png Baymax forced hug.png Baymax bed shake.png Hiro falls down bed.png Not my best idea.png Hiro takes out Boost Charge chip.png Baymax hugging Hiro.png Baymax and Mochi.png Mochi1.png Baymax pets Mochi.png Baymax lifts Mochi.png Toy mouse.png Baymax And Mochi.png Oh No.png Mochi bath 1.png Mochi playing.png Mochi bounces off Baymax.png Mochi crashes.png Mochi bath 2.png Mochi chimney.png Mochi bath 3.png Mochi escapes.png Mochi window.png Baymax follows Mochi.png Baymax looks for Mochi.png Baymax follows Mochi again.png Baymax Mochi subway.png Mochi roof.png Baymax and Mochi on the roof.png Baymax grabs Mochi.png Baymax bouncing with Mochi.png Baymax and Mochi sleep.png Cass sees Mochi and Baymax.png Tennis Baymax.png Baymax looks at ball.png Baymax tennis.png Baymax chart.png Baymax and Honey Lemon 1.png Baymax shows injuries.png Baymax headband.png Just hit the ball over the net.png Baymax follows ball.png Baymax fails at tennis.png Honey thinking.png Honey moves Baymax.png Honey pushes Baymax.png Honey Baymax tennis.png Honey Baymax tennis 2.png Sweating Honey Lemon.png Baymax slow motion.png Baymax finally hits ball.png I'll leave a note.png Baymax hitting ball.png BaymaxBDES.png Baymax's Dream.png Baymax counting sheep.png Baymax counts more sheep.png Baymax3D.png Baymax with sheep.png SFDream.png Baymax and sheep car.png Junk Data detected.png Do Androids Dream of Evil Sheep.png Baymax holds sheep.png Baymax talks with evil sheep.png Evil sheep 2.png Evil sheep delete.png Baymax memory bank.png DELET.png Baymax looks at evil sheep.png Evil Sheep deleting.png Baymax crawls.png Baymax memory.png Baymaxevilsheep.png Sheep analyze.png Evil Sheep Baymax.png Evil sheep turns good.png Making a friend.png Sheep transforms.png Electric Sheep.png Baymax back from protocol.png Hiro looks confused at protocol.png BaymaxHuggingHiro.png Uncharged Baymax.png BaymaxBDBB.png Hiro protocol.png Baymax bed.png Baymax naps.png Bed comes to life.png Baymax waves at bed.png Baymax low.png Arrow Hiro.png Fire Wall.png Baymax armor dream.png Baymax and arrow Hiro.png Baymax Rocket Punch.png Baymax arrow.png Bugs fall asleep.png Baymax in bed.png Baymax Walk.png Baymax faceplant.png Baymax is ok.png Baymax overcharge.png Red Eye Baymax.png BaymaxBDTMB.png Baymax with chips.png Baymax personalities.png Baymaxes1.png Purple Baymax.png Blue and Purple Baymax.png Hero Baymax.png Baymax touching Baymax.png Baymax Purple.png Hero Baymax helmet.png Baymax dream.png Giant Obake Baymax.png Ohhh no.png Purple and Hero Baymax.png Blue Baymax.png Baymax points at chip.png Heroically.png Giga Baymax.png Baymax and Baymax.png EvilBaymax.png Three Baymaxes.png Hero Baymax gets chip.png Baymax palm.png Baymaxes in hand.png Baymaxes hug Baymax.png Baymax inserts giant chip.png Obake Baymax face.png Four Baymaxes.png Mega Fistbump.png Baymax disappears.png HiroBaymaxBDTMB.png Hug.png Season 1 Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Baymax Returns 25.png Baymax and Mochi.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Big Roommates 1.jpg Muirahara Woods.jpg Globby hurt.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png Baymax ID.png Baymax Hiro and heads.png Baymax and Clones.png Clone attacking Baymax.png YamaBaymaxDoor.png Fred's Bro-Tillion Hiro & Baymax.jpg Print Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo3 1280.jpg Book cover - Big Hero 6.png HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg Comics Baymaxchip.png MBF3.png I am satisfied with my care.png Hiro's video.png MBF4.png Active Microbot.png Heart attack.png Yokai comic.png Gerson comic.png Baymaxarmor.png Baymax2.0.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png The Special Move.png Firebird.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png Yama chase.png Baymax heals Yama.png Yama gets controller.png Concept art Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg Baymax jet concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Baymax and little Hiro.jpg Ff disneybaymax9 g.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo3 1280.png Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo2 1280.png Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo5 1280 (1).jpg Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo6 1280.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo1 1280.png Tumblr nemudcTg4L1t2ae3oo4 1280.png BaymaxConceptDrawing.jpg Baymax Hairy Baby Concept Art.jpg Portf hiro001.jpg Baymax concept.jpg Screen+Shot+2015-06-22+at+11.55.26+AM.png Screen+Shot+2015-06-22+at+11.55.42+AM.png Screen+Shot+2015-06-22+at+11.55.35+AM.png Screen+Shot+2015-06-22+at+11.56.14+AM.png Screen+Shot+2015-06-22+at+11.55.55+AM.png Prototype baymax concept.jpg Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg Baymax Carbon Fiber Armor Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Baymax color art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Armored Baymax Concept Art.png Baymax Hand Push Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 3.jpg Baymax pack concept.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Fred_concept_3.png BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Super Baymax character model.jpg Super Baymax character model 2.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big Hero 6 concept art 5.jpg Broken Baymax Armor Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Cass_and_Baymax_character_models.jpg Baymax character development.jpg Baymax Disney INFINITY concept1.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Hiro computer.jpg Hiro Baymax TV.jpg Games Bot Fight icon.jpg|''Big Hero 6: Bot Fight'' app icon. Victory.png Red Daruma.png|Baymax as a Daruma doll in Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. Bronze Daruma.png Silver Daruma.png Gold Daruma.png Rainbow Daruma.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-baymax-baymax_armor.png T-baymax-5.png Ws-baymax.png C-baymax.png Cc-big_hero_6-l.png BaymaxDCR.png|Baymax in Disney Crossy Road. 07538362-BB16-4730-819C-647670152DCB.png EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|Baymax Emoji from Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Infinity Baymax.jpg BaymaxDI.png BaymaxGenie.jpg Baymax KH3.png|Baymax in Kingdom Hearts III. Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 03.png Cutscene 04.png Miscellaneous Baymax.png Baymax_Pose_With_The_Lollipop.png Baymax Superhero Render.png Baymax_Inflight_Render.png Picture4esrgf.png Tumblr nkeo3w0ogb1sm6sk0o2 r1 540.jpg|Storyboarding of Baymax going after Callaghan. Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Unnamed+(6).jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg Big-Hero-6-Funny-cute-wallpaper-2014-Disney-animation-movie-wallpaper-download.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg 6bd6cd21-da18-49e0-b779-0d09695f866c.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png BH6 team face shot.jpg 2014 big hero 6-wide.jpg BH6_Hiro_and_Baymax_Poster.jpg Baymax_Official_2014.jpg Baymax-in-Big-Hero-6-TV-show.jpg BH6BF.jpg BigHero6BotFight.jpg Big-Hero-6-Series-First_Look.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg Merchandise DI Baymax fig.jpg Bandaibaymax2.jpg Baymax action figure 2.jpg Bandaibaymax.jpg Baymax action figure.jpg Armor-up Baymax.jpg Armorupbaymax.jpg Baymaxgun.jpg Baymaxdrill.jpg Flame-blast flying Baymax.jpg Flameblastbaymax.jpg Squish to fit Baymax.jpg Baymax figures.jpg Baymaxcar.jpg 8inchbaymax.jpg Chibi Baymax.jpg Chibi Baymax 2.0.jpg Category:Character galleries